tgafandomcom-20200213-history
SAVAGE
SAVAGE is Maar Sul's elite military corps and has a base in Maar Sul City. It has several branches, and was originally the Maar Sulais Home Guard in the time of Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul. History Forming of SAVAGE Until the Explosion which ended the Second Age and began the Third Age, Maar Sul had the Home Guard, an elite military corps. After the death of Kagetsu I and the catastrophic events of the Explosion, Maar Sul was forced to rebuild what had been destroyed as well as expand its military forces to protect the kingdom since the Andain who had been the kingdom's famous generals were gone. This led to the forming of SAVAGE which succeeded the Home Guard of old. SAVAGE made Maar Sul City its base of operations and Victoire one of its key training centres. The corps expanded to have a presence in most cities in the kingdom. This expansion necessiated the forming of several branches and subbranches within the corps, the most important of which became known as the Protocol Department (or Bureau of Bullshit as people within it call it), Covert Operations, Enforcement Division and Strategic Response Team. Invasion and Great War Although SAVAGE was well-informed on many things, its knowledge wasn't all-reaching. Despite efforts to keep eyes on the goings-on of other kingdoms, SAVAGE failed to notice the growing power of Yamato Empire until the empire's army, boosted by the dark magic of the Clergy of Mardük, had already begun the invasion of neighbouring kingdoms. Maar Sul fell to the enemy, but many of SAVAGE's commanders and grunts survived and regrouped under Colonel Stephen Blackmore who became the Commander-in-Chief of SAVAGE during this wartime. Blackmore and the corps fought a guerrilla war against the Yamatian invaders for years. Although they lost many key political figures, including King Remy Aurelac, they kept on fighting. Eventually their determination paid off when they learned that Prince Kagetsu II had returned to reclaim the kingdom from the Yamatian usurpers as well as the treacherous noble Martin Struan. The Struan Rebellion was dealt with, and SAVAGE helped Kagetsu II and the Grand Alliance to liberate the kingdom one city at a time in this Great War. Although most SAVAGE officers remained behind in Maar Sul to help in rebuilding it and protecting its population, many other SAVAGE members accompanied Kagetsu II and the Alliance abroad and helped liberate several kingdoms from Yamato's yoke. However, the Cataclysm put an end to the war between the Alliance and Yamato and forced all factions, including SAVAGE, to return home while demons took over Yamato in the chaotic aftermath. After Cataclysm Since the Cataclysm, SAVAGE has continued its operations. Despite its best efforts it was caught by surprise when the Proninist Party conducted a surprising military strike on Maar Sulais soil from Scundia. Although the Proninists were eventually beaten back, the threat was far from over, so SAVAGE had to prepare for future attacks. To this end SAVAGE began surveillance of several people and managed to uncover alarming evidence such as how Matheson and its leading family had been funding the Proninists in secret. Even SAVAGE isn't above corruption, however. Some of its members have been bribed or otherwise actively work against the interests of Maar Sul Loyalists, and this treachery has yet to be uncovered, which isn't helped by how some of the bribed officers happen to hold high positions in the corps. Despite these troubling events, SAVAGE and its loyal officers continue to serve Maar Sul's interests and fight on the side of the Grand Alliance. Organization Commander in Chief Commander: Stephen Blackmore The Commander-in-Chief is the overall leader of the entire SAVAGE corps during wartime and holds authority over the Directors of various branches. The present holder of the title is Colonel Stephen Blackmore. Departments Bureau of Bullshit Director: Wesley Handles propaganda. Referred to publicly as the "Protocol Department," but everyone in BoB calls it BoB. Covert Operations Director: Siobrach Wisteria SAVAGE-CO handles any spy and recon work for SAVAGE. Presently lead by Siobrach Wisteria, who replaced her brother-in-law Alistair Wisteria when the latter went on assignment with the Fellowship of Maar Sul for King Gerard Aurelac. The head of this department is traditionally called G, based on a tradition begun by the first Gs, Marya Aurelac de Maar Sul and Wister. Notable members *Alistair Wisteria *Nicholas Draco Enforcement Division Director: Jeane Ormond Where most new SAVAGE members start. ED assists with civilian and military policing, but maintains a national jurisdiction and access to most of CO's files regarding criminal activity. Often calls in SRT for rescue operations. Notable members *George Bush *William Blackmore (dead) Strategic Response Team Director: Despard Silverbranch An elite within an elite and consists of various specialized subdivisions, including the Alvia Group. SRT contains the best of the best of SAVAGE. Primary responsibilities in peacetime inculde SAR (Search And Rescue) and managing NaWACS (Naval Warning And Control System). Shares NaWACS data with CO. Notable members *Briss Phoenixheart *Grant (dead) *The Guy Who The Gods Like To Pick On, Jr. (dead) *Mika Koskenkorva (dead) *Reynard Sauternais (dead) Other Departments There are other departments within SAVAGE but the common folk and nobles in Maar Sul aren't quite as interested in them as they are in the branches mentioned above. See also *Alvia Group *G *Home Guard *Maar Sul (nation) Category:Factions Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) * Category:Third Age